ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ben 10,000
Tu znajduje się odcinek. Jeżeli szukasz postaci, zobacz Ben 10.000. ---- Ben 10.000 to dwudziesty ósmy odcinek serii "Ben 10". Jego polska premiera miała miejsce 5 czerwca 2007 roku na kanale Cartoon Network. Streszczenie Ben i Gwen dogadują się, gdy nagle przypominają sobie o 60. urodzinach dziadka. Zaczynają się kłócić, kto miał przynieść tort. Gwen mówi, że to jest kolej Bena. W tym czasie dziadek Max wychodzi. Chwilę później pojawia się dziwna, zamaskowana kobieta, która zabiera Gwen do portalu. Ben zmienia się w Szybciora i goni ją. Kobieta zabiera ich do dziwnego futurystycznego świata, gdzie Ben jest ukazywany jako "Bohater z bohaterów: Ben 10.000". Szybcior odzyskuje Gwen, lecz wielki posąg z podobizną Bena zostaje zniszczony przez wielkiego cyber-nosorożca zwanego Exo-Skull. Ben myśli, że uda mu się go pokonać, lecz Omnitrix rozładowuje się. Nosorożec chciał uderzyć Bena, lecz kobieta rzuca czar, aby go obronić. Natychmiast przychodzi drugi Szybcior, lecz o wiele większy i ma inne kolory. Okazuje się, że to Ben 10.000. Ben zadaje mu pytanie, jak 10.000 kosmitów może się mieścić w Omnitrixie. On nalega, aby kobieta, która okazuje się być 30-letnią Gwen wysłała ich z powrotem. Gwendolyn mówi, aby zmienił swoje nastawienie. Gwendolyn wyjaśnia, że Ben 10.000 odblokował wszystkie próbki kosmitów. Opowiada też trochę o sobie. Nagle jej pas ostrzega, że sektor 15-D został zaatakowany. Ben mówi, że to na pewno sprawka dr. Anima. Chłopak próbuje zamienić się w kosmitę, lecz bez powodzenia. Nagle przyjeżdża coś podobnego do Gruchota dziadka Maxa. Okazuje się, że on obchodzi swoje 80. urodziny. Bardzo się cieszy, że może zobaczyć swoje wnuki jako dzieci. Dowiadują się, że Ben 10.000 nie potrzebuje już jego pomocy. Gdy dojeżdżają na miejsce, Ben zmienia się w Muchę. Wewnątrz przyszły Czteroręki walczy z Animem. Mucha chce pomóc, lecz Ben 10.000 nie pozwala i przywiązuje go do podłogi. Animo chce zabrać wszystkie 10.000 DNA, aby stworzyć armie 10.000 sługusów. Gwendolyn mówi, że Ben 10.000 lubi wszystko robić sam. Ben 10.000 zmienia się w Plujaka, a potem w Iskierkę. Potem jako Kulopłot nokautuje go. Następnie przywiązuje go jako Czteroręki. Galaktyczni Obrońcy przyjechali pomóc Benowi, ale było już za późno. Mówi, że mogą zabrać Anima do Pustki. Szybcior postanawia zabrać swoją wersje i Gwen do centrali. Obrońcy robią to, co im kazano, lecz Animo wypuszcza gazy usypiające i ożywia szczątki Vilgaxa. W siedzibie Bena 10.000, mały Ben jest zdziwiony, że ma własną kwaterę. Ben jest też rozczarowany, że nie może pogadać z przyszłą wersją siebie, który ostrzega, żeby niczego nie dotykali. Chłopak ignoruje go i aktywuje hoverboard. Szybcior zabiera deskę, gdy nagle włącza się alarm. Gwendolyn mówi, że była to baza 61, czyli portal do Pustki. Animo próbuje aktywować projektor Pustki, lecz Szybcior przychodzi i jako Diamentogłowy walczy z nim. Okazuje się, że Vilgax żyje. Młody Ben mówi Gwen i Gwendolyn, aby zajęły się Animem, a on idzie pomóc swojej wersji w walce z Vilgaxem. Chłopak przez przypadek staje się Upgradem i łączy się z hoverboardem. Ben 10.000 mówi, żeby on odszedł, ale on nalega, przez co Ben 10.000 zmienia go w Kulopłota, a siebie w Dzikopyska. Gwen i Gwendolyn dalej walczą z Animem, tak samo jak Benowie z Vilgaxem. Wydaje się, że chłopaki nie mają siły. W samą porę przychodzi dziadek Max i strzela w Vilgaxa. Kulopłot mówi mu, aby pomógł dziewczynom. Kulopłot zastanawia się, jak pokonać Vilgaxa, skoro zna on każdą formę kosmity z Omnitrixa. Proponuje Benowi 10.000, aby walczył z nim w ludzkiej postaci. Jako człowiek prowokuje Vilgaxa na hoverboardzie. Gdy dociera do wody, jako "Absolutne Zero" zamraża go. Ben mówi, że to głupia nazwa i nazywa go Arktiguana. W siedzibie Bena 10.000, dziadek Max obchodzi swoje 80. urodziny. Ultimos ostrzega go że w mieście grasuje potwór. Ben 10.000 mówi, aby oni sami go pokonali, ponieważ chce świętować razem z Maxem. Przed odejściem do swoich czasów, Ben dostaje od swojego przyszłego odpowiednika tajemną kostkę. W swoim czasie, chłopak aktywuje ją i ukazuje się tort. Składają życzenia Maxowi, który akurat przyszedł. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ben i Gwen dowiadują się o ewentualnej wersji siebie. Debiuty kosmitów z Omnitrixa *Plujak *Iskierka *Arktiguana Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Ben 10.000 (alternatywna linia czasu) *Gwen Tennyson *Gwendolyn Tennyson (alternatywna linia czasu) *Max Tennyson *Starszy Max Tennyson (alternatywna linia czasu) *Ultimos (alternatywna linia czasu) *Synaptak (alternatywna linia czasu) *Mała (alternatywna linia czasu) Wrogowie *Vilgax (alternatywna linia czasu) *Exo-Skull (alternatywna linia czasu) *Dr Animo (alternatywna linia czasu) Kosmici Ben *Szybcior *Mucha (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Czteroręki) *Upgrade (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Czteroręki) *Kulopłot *Diamentogłowy Ben 10.000 *Szybcior (x3) *Czteroręki (x3) *Plujka (x2) (pierwsze pojawienie) *Diamentogłowy (x2) *Iskierka (pierwsze pojawienie) *Kulopłot *Dzikopysk *Inferno *Mucha *Arktiguana (pierwsze pojawienie) Używane zaklęcia *Kemo Char *Kemo Chas *Meena Goh *Twista Combetitus *Interdamoto Laborator Błędy Error in 10000.jpg|Błąd z Gwendolyn Gwen 2 charms.png|Dwa amulety na przedramieniu Gwendolyn Gwen 3 charms.png|Trzy amulety na przedramieniu Gwendolyn Future Gwen Future XLR8 Gwen and Ben.png|Szybcior z Benem i Gwen Future XLR8 and Future Galactic Enforcers.png|Szybcior jest sam Ben 10000 episode error.png|Ręka Szybciora *Ben prosi Bena 10.000 o uwolnienie pozostałych 9.990 cudzoziemców. Jednak w tym momencie Ben odkrył już 12 cudzoziemców, więc powinien powiedzieć 9.988. *Kiedy Benowie walczyli z Vilgaxem, Gwendolyn Tennyson pojawia się w grupie osób, ale w "Ken 10", gdzie akcja ma miejsce 12 lat później, pojawia się jako dziecko, więc w tym odcinku powinno jej jeszcze nie być. *W wielu scenach Amulety Bezelu zmieniają swoje położenie na Gwendolyn. *Szybcior chwyta Ben i Gwen, ale potem biegnie sam. *W jednej scenie ramię Szybciora jest inne. *Pokazano, że Arktiguana ma 3 palce i kciuk zamiast 2 palców i kciuka. Ciekawostki *Według Dwayne'a, prawdziwa przyszłość Bena z serii "Ben 10" będzie bardziej zaawansowana niż przyszłość w w linii czasu Bena 10.000. *Kulopłot zastępuje Fantoma w sekwencji początkowej. Linki do odcinka *Ben 10.000 (kreskowki.tv) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10